Core E will provide all histological, histochemical, electron microscopic and immunohistochemical techniques[unreadable] required by the four projects. In addition core E will provide histopathological interpretations and quantitative[unreadable] image analyses on tissues and cultured cells as required by the projects. Two pathologists and a[unreadable] histotechnician comprise the core personnel. The two pathologists work closely with the project directors to[unreadable] assure the quality of the experimental results. The core operates 5 microscopes equipped for fluorescence[unreadable] and bright field microscopy and digital imaging for use of the core personnel and researchers from the[unreadable] projects. The core also maintains two confocal microscopes for detailed fluorescence studies. The repertory[unreadable] of stains includes H&E, trichrome, methenamine silver and picric acid Sirius red. The most often employed[unreadable] immunostains are for Kit and Ki-67. In addition the core provides a wide range of immunohistochemical[unreadable] procedures using diverse antibodies. TUNEL assays for presumptive apoptotic cells are routine in the core.[unreadable] Quantitative image analytic procedures include cell frequency, collagen assay by direct a real measurement[unreadable] and point counting for volume density measurements on gross, light microscopic and electron microscopic[unreadable] images.